goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Katie and David The Movie
About [1Is a 2015 Action Superhero Comedy Go!Animate movie based on the Go!Animate Grounded Series titled Katie and David's Grounded Series directed by Don Angelo Productions123 and written by swaggerbox. This film centers after the events of the Katie and David's Grounded Series After Zack got arrested, Zack escapes from jail and plans to destroy Katie,David,Shawntal,Perry.And also plans to destroy the city, now its up to Katie,David,Shawntal and Perry to stop Zack for destroying the city. The movie was first announced on March 2015, and on May 3, 2015, Don Angelo Productions123 offically announced that the movie will set to be released on May 29, 2015 and an sequel is been released titled Katie and David The Movie 2: The Return Of Zack ''released on April 3, 2016 Plot The film starts with Zack (voiced by Zack) in jail, Zack gets angry when Katie and David got him arrested, and then Zack makes a plan for revenge, first escape from jail. Meanwhile, David (voiced by Eric) and Perry (voiced by Simon) are in David's house, David says that they have a free day now because they are ungrounded, later David recicves a call from the Police Officer (voiced by Kidaroo) and says that Zack escapes from jail, and Perry has a feeling that Zack might get revenge on them for getting Zack arrested. David calls Shawntal (voiced by Ivy) and Katie (voiced by Juliana) to go home early because Zack might get revenge to them Meanwhile, Zack in his evil lair, making plans for revenge, Zack's second revenge, throw bombs at David's house. Meanwhile, David and Perry are still in David's house, David says he has a feeling that Zack is doing something bad to them, unexpectedly, bombs are destroying David's house, David is thinking who could have done this, Zack's last revenge is to destroy the city. Meanwhile, Shawntal and Katie are waiting a bus to get home, while waiting a bus, a crowd of people are running screaming '' there's a monster on the loose run! It was Zack who is destroying the city, destroys every property in town Meanwhile, David and Perry are in Perry's house, David and Perry are watching the news, the news is all about that a monster is destroying the city (which is Zack), Perry has an idea, meet Katie and Shawntal at the basement At the basement, Perry has a plan to stop Zack for destroying the city, Shawntal says how we don't have any weapons, with candies, and they all transform into superheroes to stop Zack. Meanwhile, Zack is almost done of destroying the city and there's no one to stop him, David shouts think again Zack! David says that we are the only ones to stop him, Zack sets a wager, if he wins, he will kill the 4 of them,if he lose, the 4 will kill him, the 4 accepts the challenge. While fighting, Zack is almost out of health, states he is doomed, and the 4 finished him. Characters Eric as David Juliana as Katie Zack as Zack Simon as Perry Ivy '''as Shawntal '''Paul( News Reporter) as Paul Kidaroo as Police Officer Allison 'as Computer Trivia/References - Computer was not included in the end credits - Diesel and Juliana (Katie and David's parents) were not appeared in the movie - When they eat candies and transformed into superheroes, its the reference of a Nickelodeon show, Henry Danger, because when they chew gum, blow bubble, they transfer into superheroes. Delete Scenes/Delete Lines - The word ''o crap when the crowd was running is cut. - When Katie, David, Shawntal and Perry turn into superheroes in action is cut. - The scene when Zack is killed is cut, and its been replaced the words '' and after that, Zack dies and Katie, David, Shawntal and Perry wins '' Quotes '''David - Oh no, my house is destroyed, i wonder who did this? (cuts away to Zack's evil lair) Zack - hahahahahahaha, i blew up my parents house ---- ( at prison) Zack - Man, i cant believe Katie and David got me arested, thats it, i will make a plan for revenge, first escape from jail (escapes from jail) Zack - hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ---- David - (appered in superhero form) Now were the only ones to stop you! Zack - hahahahahahahahahahaha, you fools! Sequel On May 28, 2015 , Don Angelo Productions123 plans to make a squeal of the movie, it will be written by Swaggerbox. On June 15, 2015, Don Angelo Productions123 announces the Go!Animate users to send requests on how will the movie go, but Don Angelo Productions123 is not sure on when will the movie is released. On December 2015, Don Angelo Productions123 announces that the squeal is declared titled "Katie and David The Movie 2: The Return Of Zack, to be released on April 3, 2016. Category:Movies